Understanding
by Trust.Hope.Love
Summary: Clarke finds herself with the only person who can understand. Lexa.


**Understanding**

_**AN:** Post 2x16._

* * *

Clarke leaves Camp Jaha and just walks. She doesn't know, or even care, where she's heading, just that it is away from her people and Mount Weather. She doesn't realize it until she is just outside the gates, but her feet, and maybe a little bit of her heart, led her to the only person that she knew would understand.

The gates open and the guards are all on guard, not knowing what Clarke has planned after their Commander had retreated before helping her to rescue her people. She walks straight past everyone, not caring about all the swords or bows that are pointing at her, and right into the Commander's tent.

Lexa is startled by someone coming into her quarters unannounced and uninvited. She whirls around from her pacing, ready to unleash her pent up frustration on the unsuspecting party, but stops before she makes a sound. She slowly closes her jaw, trying to keep her composure.

"You were right." Clarke says from softly from where she stops in the middle of the tent. "I would make the same choice to save my people." She moves her eyes from staring at the Commander's throne and looks into Lexa's eyes. "I understand." She still speaks softly, but her eyes, locked with Lexa's, implore her to understand what she means.

Lexa tilts her head, trying to make sense of Clarke's words. Her eyes open a little wider when understanding hits her, the only sign of her surprise she'll allow. She nods, but has to ask. "You saved your people?"

Clarke closes her eyes, but immediately opens them again when all of the bodies from the fifth floor flash through her mind. She stares into Lexa's eyes and nods. "Most of them."

Lexa holds the gaze and nods as well. She's not going to apologize for protecting her people. She knows she made the right decision. She hesitantly takes a couple of small steps toward Clarke and stops about a foot away. She's uncertain about where they stand.

Clarke breaks eye contact and shakes her head as she looks around the tent. "I don't know why I'm here. You're just…the only one that can really understand." She shrugs. "I…I'll just go." She says slowly. She turns and takes a breath as she begins to walk out of the tent.

Lexa nods, but her hand moves quickly to grab onto Clarke's arm to stop her from leaving. "I do understand." She says quietly as she locks her gaze with the blonde's once again.

Clarke looks into the steely green eyes. "How do I forget? How do I get rid of the faces when I close my eyes?"

Lexa wishes that she had another answer for Clarke. "You don't. You live with it. You remember why you did it. The people, your people, that you saved. And, slowly, the faces fade. Not completely, but they're not as overwhelming either."

Clarke sighs and looks down. She was hoping that there was an easy way to rid herself of her demons, but nothing is ever easy on the ground it seems.

"You made the only decision you could." Lexa continues. "Victory stands on the back of sacrifice. You are a good and true leader, Clarke of the Sky People."

Clarke shakes her head. "No no no. I don't want your words of wisdom. I don't want the Commander. I need Lexa. Just Lexa." She pleads as she looks back up at the brunette.

Lexa shakes her head with a frown. "I can't." She says as she stepped back a little. "I…don't know how. I've never been just Lexa."

Clarke shakes her head too. "I…this was a mistake." She turns quickly and reaches the flap to the tent before Lexa catches her this time.

"Clarke!" Lexa says as she follows the blonde quickly and grabs her elbow. "No. I…I'm trying. I just don't know how." She looks at her hand that is holding on to Clarke's elbow. "I grew up training to be a warrior. Training to be the Commander. I…it's all I've ever known." She lets go of the pale elbow, hoping the woman will stay. "You've been showing me how to do that."

Clarke's blue eyes stare into Lexa's green eyes for a while. She nods slowly and leads them to Lexa's bed. "Then just be here with me." She says as she lies down on one side, motioning for Lexa to do the same.

Lexa raises an eyebrow. "You're inviting yourself and me into MY bed?" She asks incredulously.

Clarke looks up at the brunette with her own eyebrow raised. "Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

Lexa sighs and shakes her head. She takes her place on the other side of the bed and just looks at Clarke. "What do you need me to do?" She asks quietly.

Clarke sighs in relief when Lexa complies. "I…" She shakes her head. "Just lay here with me."

Lexa nods. "Are you sure? That's all?" She asks softly, reading Clarke's eyes and knowing there's something else.

Clarke shakes her head. "Will you…" She trails off and looks into Lexa's eyes. "Will you hold me?" She asks. She doesn't know if it'll help her sleep or fight off the impending nightmares, but she does know that it'll provide a modicum of comfort that she's needed since landing on the ground.

Lexa holds Clarke's gaze for a while longer before nodding. She moves slowly, uncertain, and when she reaches Clarke in the middle of the bed, her arms tangle themselves around the blonde tightly.

Clarke closes her eyes, only seeing darkness, and breathes in a deep breath. She can smell Lexa's skin. She can feel her heartbeat. She feels her arms wrapped around her, holding her, keeping her safe. Comforting her.

In that moment, they both know that they're the only ones that can understand. They're the same.

* * *

_**AN: **Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it! I love reviews, so if you feel like it, please review and let me know your thoughts!_


End file.
